The present invention relates to matching processes that use biometric tokens (such as facial images, fingerprints, iris scans, palm scans, and so forth), and generating weights for use in probabilistic matching systems for such biometric tokens.
Identifying a person by biographic data or demographic data (such as the person's name, address, date of birth, and so forth) has commonly been performed using a probabilistic matching system. A probabilistic matching system is one in which there are multiple possible outcomes, where each outcome may have a different degree of certainty (or uncertainty)—that is, a different probability of being true.